


Just ask

by Tgposey18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Picture kink, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgposey18/pseuds/Tgposey18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When mom's away, the boys will play. Dean gets comfortable enough in his new home to start wearing his underwear around. Ben loves it, he even takes pictures of Dean when Dean isn't looking. When Dean finds ben jacking his little Willy to pictures of him, he doesn't get as mad as ben thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean hurry up and get in here" Lisa called from her bed room. 

"Give me a second babe I'm brushing my teeth." Dean yelled back. Ben had crept to the bathroom and peeked his head around the door where Dean stood in a pair of dark green tight underwear. Ben snapped a picture of Dean's gorgeous back and then his ass. He zoomed in on Dean's hairy legs and snapped another. He got a great picture when Dean bent over the sink to put his mouth under the faucet. The dark green underwear stretching so much it almost became see through. 

Ben hurried up and quietly ran to his room before Dean came out. He sat and looked at his phone where he had some beautiful pictures. He scrolled through them taking the time to appreciate every single one. He heard Dean coming down the hall and he had to quickly turn his phone off and put it in his pocket. 

"Goodnight kiddo" Dean said as he opened the door. 

Ben smiled at Dean with his innocent eyes "good night Dean ". 

Dean smiled and walked over to bens bed and sat on the side of it. His ass was right next to bens crotch and dean leaned his body over bens and he gave him a small kiss on the for head. "I love you kiddo". He said smiling and looking at ben with his gorgeous brown eyes. 

"I love you to Dean". Ben rapped his arms around Dean and hugged him tight. Dean hugged right back. 

"If you ever need anything just ask. Any thing at all" Dean said as they detached and dean walked out of the room with his ass jiggling. Ben was so turned on and he got his phone out and began to look at the pictures again. He was knew to this whole boner thing but he knew this was the hardest he has ever been. 

He started to jack off his 4 inch dick and flip through the pictures, it wasn't long before a line of come just pooled out of the top of his dick. He got a towl from his hamper and cleaned it off. When he walked by the door he heard something. 

It was his mom's voice, he could here a sound but he couldn't here a word she was saying. He thought he might check it out because they were supposed to be in bed, and he silently took off down the hallway in his Batman tighty whitys. 

When he got to his mom's room he heard a slapping sound and something that sounded like moaning. He saw that the door was open and the lights were on, so he peeped his head out into the room. 

He was not disappointed at all with what he saw. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of it. It was deans butt naked ass and he was sticking his dick into bens mom. From where ben was standing all he could see was deans ass,back, and legs. And the only part of his mom that he could see was her legs in the air on either side of Dean. 

Dean was moving forward and backward and Ben started the video. He couldn't stop himself from palming his dick while watching. Dean's ass was covered in a beautiful coat of tanned hair and sweat and Ben just wanted to lick every inch of it. He wished that it was him Dean was pounding into and not his mother. 

After about a 6 minute video of Dean going different speeds and moaning and thrusting, Dean started to jerk his body hard and push forward hard as he yelled "ahhhhhh fuuuuuuccccckkkkk , I'm cuming. Im coming." And dean pulled out and turned and flopped on his back with his eyes closed. 

Ben chose that time to end the video and make sure he hadn't been seen. Dean an Lisa sat talking about how good that was while been stuck his phone camera around the corner and zoomed in on Dean's naked front. He got his nipples and his face. His chest and his happy trail. His dick and his legs and even took a picture of his armpit hair. 

Holy shit ben had struck gold. He started looking through the pictures and his dick hurt because it was so hard and wasn't getting any attention. He kept watching the video and kept the volume on low so that he could listen to it over and over again. 

Little did ben know was that Dean had gotten up after Lisa fell asleep and he had gotten hungry so when he was walking by bens room to go to the kitchen ,ben was playing the video. At first Dean put his ear to bens door and he just thought ben was watching porn. He almost walked away but when he decided to leave he heard his voice, saying he comed. 

He slowly crack bens door open and peaked inside. Ben had one hand under the blanket moving fast and another hand on his phone where Dean could see himself fucking Lisa. 

Ben sat in his bed and started going faster and faster and all of a sudden the lights where flipped on and dean was standing in the door way in his green underwear. Ben rushed to stop jacking off and put the phone down as quickly as possible. He pretended that he was asleep and dean had just woke him up. 

"Ben I know you weren't asleep and I would like to know what you were just doing. " He said as he crossed his arms. Ben was so scared his boner had went limp and he couldn't even get hard at Dean's humongous bulge. 

"I ...I was...just um...." He stuttered slowly pulling up his undies. 

" What was that video of huh" dean said unfolding his arms and staring at ben. 

"Um." Ben was so scared he could've started crying and he almost did before Dean said 

"Do you wanna see me naked." As he held his hands on his hips. "just say yes or no and I will let you take a picture of whatever you want. By you can't tell your mother. And if you say no them I will leave this room and we can act like this never happened. "

""I mean...I do" ben said sounding nervous. 

"Stand up" dean said and Ben pulled his underwear on all the way and got out of the bed and stood four feet away from dean. They both stood there for a minute looking each other over before Dean finally talked. 

" Do you maybe wanna do more than take pictures" as he rubbed his hand on his chest. 

"You mean like... Sex" ben asked folding his arms tight. 

"Only if you want it. We can do whatever you want. You just have to say it." He said playing with his own nipples 

"Ok well ,I want you to suck my junk" ben said

" Ok son but you can't call it your junk, it's weird. Called it your dick or your cock" he said walking closer to the boy. 

"Ok then, I want you to suck my dick." Ben said grabbing it and being proud if having it. He smiled at Dean who smiled back as he walked closer. Dean got down to his knees where he was the same height as ben and grabbed bens head and slowly brought him in for a kiss. Ben grabbed Dean's head and pulled dean closer. Ben let Dean's tongue enter his mouth and he almost choked on it a couple of times but it was so hot. Dean was moaning in Ben's mouth a deep manly groan and bens moan was that of a ten year old boy. 

Bens small hands grabbed Dean's shoulder and Ben was trying to put as much pressure on his dick as possible as he pushed his dick onto Dean's chest. The underwear grinding below his nipples. 

The kiss intincifeid and dean grabbed bens ass with both hands and picked him up into the air. He put his hands inside bens underwear and groped bens bare ass cheeks. Finally he threw ben down on the bed. And with ben laying on his back, dean lifted up bens legs and pulled the child's underwear off where he then stuck it on his face and inhaled deeply.ben was exposed on the bed and he really didn't care he was touching his tiny boner and moaning watching dean smell his underwear. 

Dean finally threw the underwear down and got to his knees where he pulled bens legs so he came face to dick. Ben put a pillow under his head and looked at Dean who was two inches away from his dick. 

"Can I take a picture of this.". Ben asked through a moaned voice

"Of course. . All you had to do was ask." And Ben reached over and grabbed his phone off of his queen size mattress and snapped a phone of Dean about to suck his dick. 

"You ready kiddo" dean asked. "if it gets to be to much for you just say so" he said while staring in Ben's eyes. 

Ben snapped a picture and dean took that as a go ahead and he rapped his mouth around the whole dick. Ben bucked up into Dean's mouth and dean hollowed out his mouth and started bobbing on his dick. Ben snapped another picture. And dean put bens dick in the very back of his throa and tried to swallow it making ben thrust upward. 

Dean's hands were rubbing up and down bens sides and Ben had put his phone down and grabbed Dean's hair and started pulling it and trying to fuck Dean's mouth. Ben didn't have any pubic hair but dean still popped of his dick and licked the line where his happy trail will be. Ben arched his back off the bed and was loving Dean's mouth, the best part was when Dean slid his tongue all the way down to bens balls and sucked them both into his mouth. 

Benn took a hold of his dick and started to jack off fast. He didnt take long at all before he started moaning heavily. Dean put a hand on bens balls and started tugging and he used his other hand to jack ben off as fast as he could. Ben was moaning loudly and had to clench his teeth so he wouldn't wake up his mother. 

Ben grabbed his camera and pressed record as he shot his load in Dean's face. He shot four strings of white cum. He had never shot before and this was by far the best orgasm he has ever had. 

Dean's face had come all over it and he just licked some off his lips and smiled at ben. The camera was pointed at his face where there was cum on his left eye and some on his cheek and right over his mouth and nose. 

"Was that good or what Ben". Dean asked

"That was the best moment of my life" ben said snapping a picture of Dean's face. Dean took his finger and scooped the cum off and stuck it in his mouth right before giving Ben a goodnight kiss on the mouth. Ben later there while dean walked away.

"Wait! That can't be all. Won't we do this again" ben said sitting naked on his bed and dean turned and said "all you gotta do is ask. And your mom has her vacation in two days and she will be gone for two weeks. Maybe I'll introduce you to some of my friends. But not yet. Tomorrow. Your mine."

And with that, dean walked out of the door, ass jiggling as he walked back to his room. 

Ben couldn't wait till tomorrow. He layed down and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Dean's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets what he wants from ben and Ben gets more than he could ever ask for.

The morning after ben had woken up to the sound of the lawn mower and he knew it was dean. He turned to his side to look at the time. 10:18. His mom was already at work. He grabbed his phone and looked through the pictures from the night before. He was sooo turned on. He took off his underwear and got out of bed. 

When he walked to the back door he saw dean outside pushing the lawn mower. Dean's sweaty shirtless body was as hot as ever. Ben snapped a pick. Dean looked over and saw bens naked body and smiled. He turned off the lawn mower and waved for ben to come out side. 

"Where your clothes at boy" dean said as ben stood playing with his tiny nipples. 

"The question is, why do you have clothes on" ben said smiling. Dean examined the boys soft hairless legs and his tiny dick. He remembered the soft skin of the boys dick in his mouth, the feel of his hands running over the child's ass. He wanted to feel that feeling again. He wanted to pleasure the boy but at the same time destroy him with his cock. 

"Would you like me to take them off" dean said grabbing at his belt. 

"No, I want to take them off" ben said. 

"Let's take this to the bed room shall we" dean said walking towards ben, grabbing his legs and lifting him up. Dean grabbed the boys head with one hand and pulled his face close so that they could kiss. He used the other hand to hold the boy up by his ass. 

Ben was grinding his dick into the sweaty skin which was deans chest and dean was loving the boys soft little moans. 

"What do you want to do today" ben said breaking the kiss. 

"You mean I get to choose what happens today." Dean said grabbing both the tiny ass cheeks. 

"All you gotta do is ask" ben said smiling. Dean chuckled and started to kiss at bens neck. Sucking the skin into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Dean got to bens room and threw ben onto his back. He took bens soft legs into his hands and lifted them into the air in either direction. 

He got face to face with bens ass right before he stuck his tongue out and swiped it. Ben moaned and then looked up at Dean. 

"Holy crap that feels so good" 

"Oh yea, you like that."

"Yes" 

"Yes daddy?" Dean laughed. 

"Please daddy" ben said. 

Dean tore bens ass up with his tongue. Ben took ahold of his legs and put them behind his head while dean used both hands to hold bens cheeks apart giving him easy access to his right pink hole. Dean moved up and down with his tongue then stuck it in and wiggled it. 

"Ben get up and sit on my face. Your gonna ride my tongue. " Dean said. They tried spots. Dean layed on his back and ripped his pants off sending his jeans and his underwear flying to the floor beside the bed. Dean through a leg over Dean's face and sat down. 

He was pulled down by his muscular hands and Dean's tongue went as deep as it had ever gone. Ben was moaning and sliding his ass across Dean's face. His ass was so wet and dean loved it. The way the boys ass tasted. The way his beard was tickling bens ass. 

Ben reached and took deans long soft member into his tiny hand. Dean's dick was about 10 inches and it was soft. He started rubbing his hand up and down causing Dean to moan. As Dean's dick started to harden ben started to use both hands at the same time. 

Den was talking and moaning into bens ass and Ben loved the vibrations. He leaned forward and took the head of Dean's dick into his mouth. Holy shit it was big. Ben just kept taking it down his throat. 

Dean flipped ben to where they were both sitting side by side in the bed. Dean stood up and gave bens tongue a little slap with his now 13 inch hard dick. 

"Do you not have a gag reflex?" Dean asked laughing. "holy shit you don't. " Dean said. 

"I want you to stick as far in as it will go" ben said sounding like a slut. Dean laughed again and stuck his dick right down bens throat. His dick went all the way in and he was tickling bens nose with his pubs in no time at all. Ben was down to the very bottom and you could see the outline of deans dick in his throat as he pulled out and slammed back in. 

Bens face was red as Dean grabbed both sides of bens head and started to fuck into his mouth as fast as he could. Dean could not help but cum down bens throat. He moaned as loud as possible when he came, he couldn't take the feeling of such as small space taking that much dick and the way bens tongue felt was amazing and bens throat closing around his dick. It was better than any pussy he's ever gotten. 

Dean pulled his dick out of bens mouth and let it stand at its full glory. 

"Did I do good daddy" ben said 

"That was fucking amazing" he said coming down from his orgasm. "what's next" dean asked. 

"Lemme eat you now." Ben said. Dean asked no questions he just got on his knees and hands and spread his legs wide. Ben grabbed his huge bouncy ass and stuck his mouth right to Dean's hole. His small face was sucked right in. He could feel the hair on deans ass rubbing his face and it was sweaty from him mowing the grass. 

Dean moaned and grabbed the back of bens head pushing his tongue deeper into his hole. He grabbed bens head and started sliding bens head up and down and moaning loudly. 

"SHIT YOU EAT THAT ASS SO GOOD. AHHHHHH YEA. FUUUUUUUUCK YEA UGH UGH UGHHHHH

Dean started to jack off and he came again on bens pillow. "sorry about that kiddo" he said with an awkward little laugh. 

"No problem daddy" ben said. "can I ride your dick now" 

"You wanna what?!?" Dean said. 

Ben sat on his knees embarrassed. " I'm ready. I can take you. I really want this". 

Dean was not one to argue and he actually wanted his dick in Ben's tight ass "ah what the hell" dean moved to the center of the bed and layed on his back. Ben smiled and positioned himself over Dean's dick. He put he'd of it unit his hole and screamed "aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, it's so big!!!!" 

"12 inches to go ben " dean said. It took 15 minutes before ben finally reached the bottom of Dean's dick. Dean's cock was squeezed tight in the warm pocket and Ben began to go up and down slowly. Dean's hands shot to bens hips and his head shot back and his toes curled up. 

This was the tightest hole he's ever been in. He couldn't close his mouth even if he wanted to. Ben was moving faster and all Dean could do was buck up into him. Ben had thrown his head back and was moaning a lot of words dean couldn't understand. Dean sat up and grabbed bens ass cheeks spreading the young boys soft cheeks apart. 

Ben layed both his arms and his head on Dean's shoulders as Dean destroyed bens hole. Before ben knew it he was on his back with his legs on Dean's chest and the only thing he could here was deans sexy moaning and Dean's balls smacking his ass. He felt Dean's hair rubbing against his ass as the hard member was fastly running through him. 

Dean leaned over bens body rapping his arms above bens head and dean started to go impossibly faster. He started dicking him into the bed and Ben was loving the way Dean's body pressure was on tope of him and Ben came untouched. Dean was far behind with his third orgasm of the day as he pulled out of bens ass and aimed his dick at bens face. A couple of strokes later he was cumming all over ben. I mean it was everywhere 

He got it on bens face and his body and his legs and in Ben's hair and on his bed. Ben just took the cum and started to rub it in. Dean flopped down next to ben and Ben cuddled up to him. Both boys smelling of sex and grass and dean smiled. 

"Way to go kiddo, can't wait till you meet my friends" dean said. 

"I can't wait either " ben said and he rapped his legs around one of Dean's and his arm thrown over Dean's chest. And fell asleep


	3. Picture day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deans friends show up and they have the bet party ever.

Ben woke up before dean, laying in the bed. Deans ass was in the air and his hairy back side looked delicious. Ben grabbed his phone and took a picture of the sexy mans ass. He even gave his ads cheek a little lick before he walked his naked self to the living room. 

The past few days had been heaven for Ben. His mom was now gone on a trip and he was sleeping with the hottest guy he's ever seen. He watched cartoons for about an hour before dean walked in. 

"Hey buddy, you remember those friends I told you about" he said scratching his ass through his green underwear. 

"Yea" Ben said happily. 

"They will be here in like 15 minutes". He said and walked into the kitchen. Ben got super excited and started starring out the window waiting.

Dean laughed at the anxious little boy. He couldn't help but look at his ass either. His little white but was sticking straight out as he waited. Deans dick grew a little hard in his underwear. 

"Boy" dean said in his deep voice. Ben turned around and waited for him to say something. 

"How about we go freshen up while we wait." Dean said. 

"Sound good to me, I'll go start the shower" Ben said smiling and skipping off into the bathroom. 

Dean loved Ben so much and he could never forget it. He was about to gang bang him with all his friends and Ben was more than happy. Dean left a note on the door that said 'come on in we will be out in a minute' and left to the bathroom. 

Once he got into the steamy bathroom Ben was waiting. "Can I take a couple of pictures of you first" Ben asked 

"Hell yea you can, just tell me what you wanna do" dean said. 

Ben didn't even say a word he just snapped a picture of dean standing in his underwear. "Bend over like your getting something from under the sink" and dean did. Slowly letting the boy take multiple pictures. Ben put a hand on deans ass and took a picture. Dean laughed. 

"What else can I do for ya" dean said 

"Sit on the sink with your legs open" Ben said staring into the phone. Dean did. His bulge made bens mouth water and Ben took the picture. "Now you gotta take this picture" Ben added. 

He handed dean the phone and shoved his face into deans dick. Dean giggled and took a picture. "One more Ben said as he moved to lay his head on deans hairy calves. 

"Are you ready to shower now." Dean asked scooting off the sink. 

Happily Ben said yes.ben got into the shower and under the warm water. He watched as dean slowly took off his underwear and put it on the toilet. 

Both boys now in the shower and Ben just looked at deans massive dick. It was so big and so thick and he loved it. He loved all of deans hair and how big his calves and legs were. Ben took hold of deans cock and started massaging it. 

Dean just let it all happen while Ben stuck the head in his mouth. Deans hand shot to the back of bens head and deans head leaned back. "Ahhhh I never get tired of that mouth" dean said 

He let the boy bob on his dick for a good five minutes before he got on his knees. He grabbed bens ass and pulled bens froth to his face. Dean licked around the boys dick and up to his belly button. Ben mocked what dean did and put his hands on the back of deans head and put his head in the air. 

"God you make me feel so good daddy" dean took bens entire dick into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. Ben loved it. Ben was pushing as hard as he could into deans face. Dean came off his dick and started sucking his balls in and out of his mouth while jacking the little boy off. 

That's when they heard the door open. "You guys in here" came a Deep voice. The boys stood up straight. 

"Yea come on in" dean said. They waited and heard the door shut and Castile was standing there in the bathroom. Dean opened up the curtain and saw the hairy faced main and said "care to join us." 

Cas didn't have to be told twice, he started to stare at Ben as he slowly pulled his pants off. Ben was in aw. He was much hairier than dean and his black underwear was gorgeous. He slowly took off his shirt and through it on the ground. 

Once he was fully undressed, dick swingin in the air, he got in the shower. He kissed dean full on the mouth and then looked at Ben "hey there big man" and the he reached down and kissed Ben giving Ben a little tongue. 

Both men got on either side of the boy and started washing him. Dean got his head and cas grabbed a rag and started washing bens body. Ben loved how cas was rubbing his other hand all over him, touching his dick and squeezing his ass, tweaking each nipple and then running down his hairless legs. 

They let Ben rinse off and Ben looked at cas's dick "may I" he said. 

"Hell yea" cas said giving him another kiss. Ben grabbed cas's semi hard dick and started massaging it. He grabbed deans and did the same. Both men darted to do there deep groans and before long they were both hard. Deans cock was bigger but cas hard more gerth. He stuck cas into his tiny mouth nad cas groaned louder. 

It didn't take long before Ben was all the way down to the base, and cas was thrusting forward hard. Ben loved the hair tickling his nose and the fat juicy cock in his mouth. He got off and moved to deans dick and did the same. 

After about ten minutes of switching between dicks Ben said " I'm gonna get out and watch and let you to have some fun. 

Both men agreed and waited for Ben to get his phone out. Ben wrapped a towel around himself and pressed record. He grabbed deans underwear and stuck them in his face as he watched the to older men get close and start making out. 

Deans hands were on cas's head and cas was grabbing deans ass and thrusting there pelvises together. The moaning was sexy as hell. Dean got down to his knees and started massaging the cock in front of his face and then he stuck it in his mouth. 

It went almost all the way in but dean gagged and pulled off. Not long and cas shoved it right back in. He grabbed deans head and started pushing in and out really fast and Ben loved it. When dean got up he stood and faced the wall and bent over, cas grabbed deans ass and wasted no time in longing up his dick and started pushing it in.

"Holy shhhiiiiiittttt" dean moaned letting his head drop and his ass pushing back in cas's dick. Cas finally bottomed out with a loud moan and looked at Ben. He smiled as he took it out and slammed back in hard. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck" dean yelled as cas started fucking him. Cas didn't go slow like dean did. Cas liked to fuck hard and fast. He smacked deans ass a couple of times and then he called Ben over. 

Ben walked to the side and got on his knees and cas pulled out and pointed his dick at bens face. Ben opened his mouth and the cum started going all over his face. He got it on his cheek his nose in his mouth and his forhead. Cas moaned loud when Ben took the dick into his mouth and started sucking it hard and fast. 

Dean turned the shower off and the three got dried off when they heard voices in the living room. "Company has arrived" dean said. Smiling and they all got dressed and walked to the living room.


End file.
